


Home Away in the Wood

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, domestic ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: [POST DDC AU where Seija has feelings and Shinmyoumaru starts dating her]mentions of sexual activity but mostly fluff!!





	

Shinmyoumaru stirred in her sleep, waking up slowly and groggily. She squinted at the clock closest to her mat. It was way too early to be restless. Seija lay next to her, still as a rock, her body rising and falling with her calm breaths. Shinmyoumaru shifted up to the bigger girl, snuggling up to her and wrapping her arms around Seija’s waist. The heavy rain outside made peaceful thumping noises against the roof of the Amanojaku’s quaint, traditional home. Ever since she had become a wanted youkai, her and Shinmyoumaru stayed there, deep in the forest. Seija stirred, turning slightly and pulling the Inchling closer to her, rubbing her back gently. Seija’s loose robe was warm and smelled like citrus, just like she did. Her light snores echoed throughout their silent room, and Shinmyoumaru nuzzled into Seija’s chest, feeling the fuzziness of sleep in the corner of her eyes. She drifted off to sleep rather quickly, enveloped in the warmth that was Seija’s embrace. 

 

The night passed, and when the sun was just curling its rays over the horizon of Gensokyo, Seija awoke. The land’s youkai were all crawling into their beds to sleep, and the humans were just beginning to rise and begin their day. Not Seija and Shinmyoumaru, though. They awoke just as humans did. The Amanojaku sat up and stretched, the blankets falling to her waist and her robe slipping off of her bare shoulder. She didn’t care, though, raising her arms up to the ceiling and giving out a little grunt. She yawned, ruffling Shinmyoumaru’s lavender hair gently as not to wake her; the sleeping Inchling was clutching onto a pillow like it was her dearest companion. Seija shifted out of the mat, stretching her toes and standing up on her bare feet, the tatami mat cool against her skin. Setting herself down on the stoop right outside of the sliding door, admiring the small pond in the yard of her home. If her parents hadn’t had what little standing they did, she wouldn’t even have a home to live in. 

 

“Seija…?” Shinmyoumaru was awake, and her voice was soft and groggy. Seija smiled inwardly. The Inchling was adorable when she had just woken up.    
  


“I’m right here.” Seija assured her, looking at her from the doorway. She smiled, and Shinmyoumaru sat up, a few stray strands of lavender hair spiking out from her head. Shinmyoumaru rose slowly, moving over to the Amanojaku, sitting down next to her and leaning against her shoulder, her eyes closed as she kicked her feet lazily. Her eyes opened, and her hand met Seija’s, intertwining their fingers and running her digits over Seija’s knuckles lovingly. The horned-girl let her head rest on the Inchling’s, smiling softly.    
  
“Mmm…” Shinmyoumaru murmured, her eyes drifting shut once again. She felt Seija’s hand cupping her chin, and she barely could prepare for the kiss that followed. She smiled into it, and when the lip lock broke, she was still smiling. The two were early enough in their relationship so that Shinmyoumaru’s heart still skipped a beat and a bubbly feeling rose in her chest when Seija kissed her. “Again…” She blushed, and the Amanojaku raised her brow briefly, before kissing the Inchling again. Seija’s hands were so warm and gentle. The Amanojaku’s soft fingers brushed Shinmyoumaru’s hair from her eyes, stroking her cheek with her thumb. Their noses touched, and it was moments like these that Shinmyoumaru was most excited for. The peaceful moments, the happy ones. 

 

“What should we do today..?” Seija asked, and Shinmyoumaru opened her eyes, smiling. 

 

“When we came here, you talked about a garden…” Shinmyoumaru said. “Let’s go there.” She mumbled.    
  


“Alright.” Seija responded, kissing the Inchling’s forehead and beginning to stand up. 

 

The garden that Seija had told the Inchling about was part of the forest where the Amanojaku lived. Seija was just one of the Amanojaku that lived in that secluded forest, and it was almost entirely off the grid. 

 

Shinmyoumaru clung to Seija’s side like a puppy. Seija eventually told her that she needed to change, and Shinmyoumaru reluctantly let go, lingering to watch the Amanojaku disrobe out of her sleeping wear and change into her normal attire. Shinmyoumaru changed as well, slipping on a pair of Seija’s spare sandals and tightening the straps so that they would barely fit her. She stumbled after the Amanojaku as they left the house. 

 

Seija felt Shinmyoumaru’s arm link around hers at the elbow, and she let the girl happily make idle conversation, enjoying the peace of the walk with her lover. They reached the garden, and someone who stood at the entrance with a warm and welcoming smile waved at them, welcoming them in. 

 

“Seija.” The woman said, bowing to the two. Both girls bowed back, and Seija smiled. 

 

“Chitose, it’s been a long while.” Seija said. “This is Shinmyoumaru, my girlfriend.” When Seija introduced her as her girlfriend, Shinmyoumaru’s heart jumped, almost seeming to want to break out of her chest. Heat rushed to her cheeks, and she darted her eyes down to her feet, tightening her grip on Seija’s arm. 

 

“An Amanojaku with a girlfriend…” Chitose said, her hands on her hips. “Well…” She paused. “times are changing.” She smiled. “I’m happy for the both of you.”

 

“Thanks.” Shinmyoumaru mumbled, still flustered from earlier.

 

“Come on,” Seija started. “the onsen is this way.” Shinmyoumaru was caught a bit off-guard as she was pulled into the curtain separating the main room from the steaming room near the spring. She couldn’t help but start feeling excited when Seija looked back at her with a large grin on her face. 

 

“Seija…” Shinmyoumaru was red in the face yet again, squirming as she slowly and nervously disrobed in front of her girlfriend. “D-Don’t stare..!” She squeaked, and Seija, who wasn’t even facing her before, turned to look at her, surprised that Shinmyoumaru could make such a squeak. Shinmyoumaru flushed, her ears reddening. 

  
“It’s just a bath, Shinmyoumaru.” Seija chuckled a little bit, even though her cheeks were slightly pink. She wrapped a towel around her midsection, holding one out for her girlfriend as well. Shinmyoumaru took the towel, blushing and instantly covering herself up. 

 

“Th-Thanks.” She said, before sitting down on the small stool and laying her towel over her hips and inner thighs. Seija sat behind her. 

 

“Can I wash your back?” Seija asked, and Shinmyoumaru grunted in reply, nodding. 

 

The Amanojaku started to wash the Inchling, making her sigh happily and relax her shoulders. Seija’s hands were soft, and the Inchling was glad that she had finally agreed to trim her nails. Seija leaned in, her chest pressing against Shinmyoumaru’s back as her arms slunk their way around the Inchling’s waist. Seija kissed her ear gently, making Shinmyoumaru giggle lightly. “Finish washing, lazybones…” She whispered. 

 

“Mnn,” Seija started. “okay…” She did as the princess told her, before she turned and let the Inchling wash her back as well. 

 

Shinmyoumaru ran her slim fingers over Seija’s lean back. Her shoulder blades almost jutted out, and her spine was barely noticeable, the little ridges feeling strange on the Inchling’s fingers. Seija seemed tense, but when Shinmyoumaru hugged her, she relaxed, holding onto the lavender-haired girl’s forearms. 

 

The two reluctantly got up and went to the spring, lowering themselves in and sitting close to one another, shoulders touching in the still water. Shinmyoumaru set her head on Seija’s shoulder, nuzzling into the warmth and feeling Seija wrap her arm over the Inchling’s petite shoulders. 

 

The onsen sent the both of them on their way relaxed. Seija and Shinmyoumaru both enjoyed the rest of the time they spent in the garden, and returned to Seija’s home satisfied and a bit tired. “Seija…” Shinmyoumaru mumbled, her lips on the Amanojaku’s in a kiss more heated than their previous few kisses, her hands on Seija’s robe. 

 

…

 

Shinmyoumaru woke up on her stomach, feeling a weight on her back. She crossed her arms over the pillow for support and turned her head to see the horned-girl sleeping on top of her. Two sets of clothes were haphazardly thrown about the room, and Shinmyoumaru blushed slightly as she felt Seija stir. “Mmm…” Seija grumbled, before trailing little kisses up the Inchling’s back. Seija peeked at her girlfriend from the Inchling’s shoulder, smiling and kissing her cheek gently. “Was that good?” She asked, and Shinmyoumaru nodded, smiling and feeling her face heat up. When the two had returned home the previous night, Seija had made love to her for the first time. It was also the first time that she had gone that far in any relationship, and she was glad that Seija was the one she could trust with her firsts. 

  
Maybe this would become their life. Peace and calm, no pesky shrine maidens to worry about. Just them, and the feelings they possessed for one another. 


End file.
